1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate generally to systems and components for partitioning interior or exterior spaces.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices or conference rooms depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Some organizations will prefer to build permanent walls and structures to partition the space, which can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, other organizations will partition the space with modular assemblies that can be easily assembled and reconfigured as desired. Specifically, modular systems tend to be relatively inexpensive compared with the time, effort, and materials to build out a space and/or to reconfigure previously constructed walls as the organization's needs change.
For example, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (or panels) that can be immediately placed into a particular partition position to create at least an outline of a cubicle, office, or conference room. That is, a manufacturer or assembler can typically take a given set of wall modules, and align the wall modules along a floor pattern until the desired configuration is achieved. The manufacturer can then secure the given wall modules in position. The assembled partitions can either free-standing, or can be rigidly attached to the permanent support structures.
Of course, it is typically the case that what modular systems provide in terms of easy assembly and re-configurability, the modular systems also give up in terms of creative flexibility. For example, typical modular systems are designed to connect together with only 0° or 90° angles between adjacent wall modules. If the organization desires any deviation from this, such as unconventional angles or even curvatures, the manufacturer or assembler will typically need to create custom connectors, or will otherwise need to improvise a solution with custom-shaped wall modules. Manufacturing custom connectors or wall modules, however, can be costly and time consuming. In addition, improvised solutions often fail to, for example, provide adequate sound protection and/or privacy between adjacent spaces and/or the desired aesthetics. Furthermore, customizing such systems can add significant costs, which otherwise defeats some of the main advantages of modular systems.
For example, typical modular systems are designed to use standard connector posts that allow modular wall assembly with either 0° or 90° angles therebetween. If two modular walls need to meet at a non-standard angle (i.e., not 0° or 90°), however, the manufacturer will typically need to create a custom connector post. In conventional systems, a manufacturer or installer will typically do so by creating a customized connector post out of an easily modifiable material such as wood. Unfortunately, in addition to the added costs of effort and time to create such a customized post, creating materials such as wood can also create difficulties with respect to certain fire safety (or other) building codes. This, of course, can involve additional effort time and cost to overcome. For example, the manufacturer might need to further treat the custom wood posts, such as with fire-retardant, or add certain materials to the custom wood posts.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties associated with dividing interior office space with modular systems. In particular, there are a number of difficulties present in terms of efficiently connecting adjacent panels and/or framing posts or other framing members when adjacent panels meet at non-standard angles.